


Claws and confidence (deepest darkest secret)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [6]
Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Big Mouth, Possession, Robots, The tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: You and Matt get invited to a Halloween party at Avengers tower. You have a drinking contest with an alcoholic and an Asgardian. Shit goes sideways from then on out





	Claws and confidence (deepest darkest secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for this being slightly late...

It was Halloween and surprisingly you and Matt had actually been invited out. To Avenger’s tower, no less. You had debated a few times, how would a blind lawyer explain how he knew the one an only Tony Stark? But would anyone really ask? 

“Matty!” Echoed through the filled living room as the blind vigilante entered. “Tony, I’m guessing,” Matt replied, sticking his hand out just to the left of where Stark has already placed his. “And who's this lovely lady?” The hero asked in a too flirty to be professional tone. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), a pleasure to meet you. I can officially talk shit about you leaving my boyfriend on a rooftop in Los Angles to your face.” You introduced yourself. “Wow, I can see why Matty here likes you. Also, love the costume.”

He motioned between the two of you. Matt was dressed as a werewolf and (Y/N) was dressed as little red riding hood with fake blood creating claw marks down her face. 

“Likewise.” (Y/N) shot back, dragging a hand through her hair. “Wow, honey you need to loosen up. Here, have some shots.” The genius offered, handing her a clear shot of liquid. “Even greater idea, let's have a race. Who can do 12 shots the quickest” Tony offered. “Better yet, let's throw in a little twist. How about $20 to the winner” (Y/N) added with an evil smirk. “200.” Tony replaced. 

“Careful Stark she might look like a little angel but she can knock back a shot like nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Matt warned, a smirk of his own plastered on his face. “How about we add in a little Asgardian liquor then?” Thor questioned, strutting over after he heard a challenge.

“You’re in.” (Y/N) grinned as she watched Tony’s hesitation. “Sure, what the heck” he gave in with a sigh. 

So it turns out Matt wasn’t lying, she threw back them shots faster than them all, including the Asgardian one. 

“...wow” was all Tony could mutter as he watched her do so. Matt, obviously picking up the speed in heartbeat, rose his eyebrows in Starks direction. “Watch It Stark” Matt hissed into his ear, making the playboy shiver.

He handed over the $200 with a roll of his eyes. “Not gonna lie, that’s the best round of shots I’ve seen in a while,” Tony commented. “I try,” (Y/N) shrugged off as she put the two notes securely in her bra.

“Well I think that that w-“ a loud crash broke off Thor's sentence. Glass started to shatter and a high pitch squeal like sound filled the room, bringing Matt to his knees as he covered his ears, a pained look masking his face. “Matty!” (Y/N) gasped as she bent down to him, covering his ears with her hands on top of his. She placed his head on the left side of her chest, “listen to my heartbeat Matty” (Y/N) whispered in his direction, not wanting to make the sound worse. The pained look on his face seemed to ease lightly as he did so. 

(Y/N) only realised how empty the room had gotten once the sound had cut off. Everyone but the hero’s or vigilantes were gone. A crackled maniacal laugh filled the room. “Oh, how your senses work against you, Matthew.” Everyone’s head seemed to snap to where he was huddled against you as your powers started to act up. 

“I’ve been watching you. All of you. For a very long time. Wade Wilson, the merc with a mouth. I know your weakness. Peter Parker, the boyfriend. Oh, how love will break us.” Peter winced as Tonys eyes set on him in shock. ”Each and every one of you has a secret. How would you feel if I revealed them to the world? All it would take is one little click.” The raspy voice tormented. You recognised that voice. It haunted your dreams, turning them dark with fear and blood. 

“Or you could come out here and actually fight you pussy!” You growled at the ceiling. “Tut tut tut. A mouth like that won’t get you anywhere (Y/L/N) you don’t want me to tell them you’re deepest darkest secret now, do you?” He threatened. “Go ahead ass hole” you snapped, glaring at the ceiling. 

“If you insist, Camilla Hanger. That is the fake name you used when you snuck into that warehouse and killed all of those men, is it not?” You scoffed. “You clearly don’t know my ‘deepest darkest secret’ then do you? You know who Camilla is and I know damn well that you’re terrified of her.” You mocked, mimicking his voice with a smirk. 

“I’d say that my deepest darkest secret is probably that time I- actually, why don’t you come down here and I’ll tell you face to face Chico?” You offered, inspecting your nails. “How about I send some of my friends instead?” 

Robots smashed through walls, doors, the window and even the ceiling as everyone hopped into action. A lean brunette strolled out one of the holes the robots left in the door. “Long time no see my love” Lewis Chico greeted with a bow. “I knew you were a petty bitch but isn’t this too far, even for you?” 

“Shut up! I gave you your powers and now I deserve to be able to use them.” He shouted at you. You subconsciously covered a now glaring Matt’s ears. You shot up, “you tortured me! You nearly fucking killed me and you want them back? If I didn’t need them I would. I would watch you scream in pain, the constant agony my body is in, tearing itself apart before stitching itself back together again!” Your voice became more animalistic as you continued, it cut apart like you were speaking through bad cell service. 

Your body grew, along with your claws and confidence. A pair of horns erupted from your skull as your hair turned a deep red whilst it grew, whipping around you angrily. “You should at least know what that feels like before you ask for it back!” You hissed, sending a punch at his face, making him fly backwards into, well through, a glass table. “My deepest darkest secret and regret is not killing you when I had the fucking chance!” You growled into his ear before digging your claws into his throat. “Kill me, you’ll always be my little bitch.” He laughed grimly. “Rage, rage, FUCKING RAGE!” Screamed from your skull whilst your eyes burned blood red. “Kill him,” whispered the voice again, echoing through your brain. “He needs to die!” It was more insistent this time, poking and prodding at your body.

“Think of the pain it’s caused, Matthew. Your loving boyfriend. He hurt him!” Your now shaking hand ripped out his throat as the voice laughed victoriously. You blinked a few times at what you did, steady hand pulling away as your body shrunk, you went back to your human self.

You turned around with a gulp. Everyone’s eyes were on you. Even Matts. “That voice, I know it’s in your head, Camilla. Who d’you think put that demon there?” One of the decapitated robots questioned. You strode over, wiping some blood from your face with your sleeve before crushing its head with your heeled foot. 

“Asshole” You huffed before kicking the crushed metal away. “Voice in your head?” Matt questioned, hobbling over. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned. “Because you’d think I’m a freak. You’d want me to get rid of it. B-but I can’t. She’s part of me Matty” (Y/N) sighed, spinning on her heel as she went to leave. “Is that really what you think of me?” Matt asked, slightly offended. “No, that’s what I think of society. No matter who I am I’m considered a freak. I have a fucking demon living in my skull!” 

“Then we’re quite the couple then,  
Huh? A devil and a demon.” Matt smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of your nose. “We should probably get going,” Matt said as he realised all the people staring at them. “Yeah, and if any of you say a thing I’m sure Camilla wouldn’t be happy.” You threatened, smile still in place. 

“Wow” was all Tony could say as he watched the couple walk away, unabashedly looking at (Y/N)’s bum. “Really Tony?” Steve snapped with his arms crossed. “What? I see you checking out my ass all the time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
